The present invention is related to a bodily sensed speakers, more particularly to musical sound reproducing systems and processes using a plurality of bodily sensed speakers.
Effective enjoyment of sound, such as, for example, music, usually requires a listener to sufficiently feel the rhythm, tone, and melody being played. Conventional musical sound reproducing systems and processes have tended to focus upon the ear in efforts to effectively impart a feeling of these characteristics.
The rhythm of sound, and especially of musical compositions, has a close connection with bodily movements such as dance. Hence, it may be considered that the rhythm is a factor of the music which may be felt not only through the ear, but also through the body of the listener.